1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a protective circuit module and a battery pack having the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, lithium based secondary batteries, such as lithium ion or lithium polymer secondary batteries, have a higher energy density and less than conventional lead, nickel-cadmium, or nickel-hydrogen batteries, and are typically used as power supply sources of portable electronic devices, such as smartphones, mobile phones, notebook computers, electronic tools or the like.
However, when lithium based secondary batteries are misused, for example, in the event of penetration, compression, external short, over-charge, over-discharge, over-current, heating, drop, or cutting, they are highly vulnerable to disruption because of their unstable chemical composition. Accordingly, in order to protect lithium based secondary batteries from over-charge, over-discharge, or over-current and to prevent battery performance from being lowered, a battery pack needs a protective circuit module.